Thy True Self
by Miralover
Summary: P4xP3 While heading home, Souji gets sent to another realm. While he is away, Yosuke and the others have to deal with the rampant demons that have suddenly shown up in Inaba. Friends old and new will have to band together to save the world from falling.


Miralover: Ha ha! Back again with a new story that has been plaguing my mind after reading some fanfics. After seeing someone else play Digital Devil Saga 2 I had to make a fanific that implanted this idea into as well. I can't wait to see how this fanfic turns out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Persona 4, 3, or Digital Devil Saga.

* * *

Souji stared out the small subway window as his friends gave their goodbyes. He could only continue to watch as they attempted to follow after the train as it started moving. He sighed as they were soon out of sight. In truth he had a great year in Inaba and met such precious friends because of it. He was looking forward to going home, but at the same time he would miss all of his friends. He could only think of all of the fun times that he would miss. He of course didn't know when he would have a chance to see them again. He could only hope that they wouldn't forget about him because he would never forget about them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the stares from some of the other passengers on the train. He moved from the door and went to take seat. He slowly walked down the aisle and found that he was in a bit of luck for the day. There was a seat that no one had claimed yet and he quickly set his suit case in the compartment right above his seat. He sat down and glanced out the window. The scenery of trees quickly raced by and he soon found himself sighing. He would be seeing this scene for a while since his trip home would take over half the day. He stuck his hand in his jacket and shuffled around till he found the inside pocket. He pulled out the picture that showed him and everyone else smiling for the picture. He gently smiled at the picture. He started to remince on everything that they had done together. They had been a team and had managed to not only capture Adachi, who was behind the kidnappings, but also defeat Izanami. All those battles that they had fought had not gone to waste on bit.

The train sudden jerked and the screeching of the breaks could be heard over all the commotion that was going on around him. Souji didn't even get a chance to look around before he went flying forward. He tumbled and rolled a few feet before coming to stop on his side. He groaned a bit before sitting up. He then took the moment to look around and was a bit shocked at what he saw. A dark thick fog clouded his vision. Where exactly was he? Was he still on the train? He held his hands out in front of him and found that the fog wasn't as bad as he had thought. He slowly stood up and tried too look around, but he couldn't see a thing. He then realized that he didn't have the picture on him. He had been holding it in hands only moments before. He must have dropped it when he had gone flying to the floor. The picture was too precious to him. He couldn't just leave it behind. _Now…where is that picture?_ He thought to himself as he slowly walked around to look for it. He took slow steps and slowly back tracked to where he could have been sitting, but he couldn't tell if this was still the train. He kept his gaze on the floor and soon a color of green was seen. He quickly moved closer and found that it was his picture. He reached out to pick up the picture when all of a sudden a sword came crashing down and struck right where the picture was placed. The shock wave of the impact sent Souji on his bottom. He grimaced at the pain, but looked at the sword. It looked too familiar to just ignore. He cast his gaze up the sword and found that a hand was grasping the hilt of it. He followed the hand up to an arm till it reached a face. He gasped in shock as he gazed at the face covered in a metal mask. Yellow eyes gazed down at him and he nearly froze on the spot. "I…Izanagi?" he questioned out in shock. _Where exactly am I? If Izanagi is here then does that mean I'm in the T.V. world? But how? I never went through a T.V. or anything…_ Souji thought to himself as he tried not to tremble under Izanagi's gaze. He was getting a bad feeling from the persona which was not what he was expecting. Izanagi had always given him a sense of protection not this feeling of hostility that he was now getting. Just what was going on?

Before Souji could even begin think about what he could do, Izanagi pulled the spear out of the ground with the picture attached to the end of it. Souji gulped and watched as Izanagi raised the sword up high. Was he really going to attack him? Souji didn't want to wait to find out. He turned around and quickly scrambled to his feet. He started to run like there was no tomorrow, but then…that could be possibility for him if he stuck around. He felt the pounding of Izanagi's steps from behind and glanced back. Those yellow eyes were glaring at him with hatred. He quickly looked ahead and tried to focus on calling out any of the personas that he had on him. The image and feeling of them where there but he tried to call them out the images would disappear. He could only feel panic start to take a hold of him. He couldn't call out any of his personas and it wasn't like he had a weapon on him either. He knew that he wouldn't be able to out run Izanagi for long either. He could only confirm this thought as he felt himself start to grow tired and pant heavily for air. He needed…to figure out a way to get out of this. He was feeling more and more desperate as time dragged on. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he desperately wanted to rest but stopping meant death. He didn't want to die. There were still things that he wanted to do and people that he wanted to see. He stumbled and tripped over his own feet. Time slowed as he fell and landed on the ground. He groaned and somehow found the strength to turn around. He looked up at Izanagi and gasped for air. This was it, wasn't it? He didn't have the strength and energy to move on. He looked at Izanagi in fear as the persona raised the sword up high. He was going to get killed by his own persona. The sword slowly moved downward and looked like it would aim straight for Souji. Souji tensed and raised his arm up. He closed his arms and was waiting for pain to hit him. '_….This is taking a lot longer than I thought…' _Souji thought to himself. Five minutes had passed by and nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

Izanagi's spear had been stopped by another. He gazed at the other sword that had stopped Izanagi from killing him in one swing. A gust of wind blew by and he could hear the flapping of clothing and it wasn't just Izanagi's that he heard either. There was something behind him as well. He turned and looked up at shock. It appeared to be another persona, but he couldn't be sure. It looked just like Izanagi, but the clothing on it was a pure white leather instead of the black that was on the other. This persona or what ever it was looked down at him with a gentle gaze. Souji felt more at ease and was sure that it was here to protect him. He slowly stood and looked between the two. He didn't know who would win, but he didn't want to stick around to find out. He quickly turned and ran. He knew that this a cowardly thing to do, but he had no choice. He needed to get away. He panted as he continued to stumble into the fog. It seemed to be getting darker and thicker as he pressed forward. He could still hear the sound of weapons clashing and could only wonder just how far he really managed to get. At times it felt like the fog would even suffocate him, but he pressed on. He soon saw a small beacon of light amongst the fog. He headed straight towards it in hopes that it would lead him out of this place. The light seemed to get brighter the closer he moved toward it. He took a step further and noticed that the fog just ended. He stepped out of it only to find a girl. She looked to be about his age and she was lying on a small patched of flowers that seem to fit her shape. Her hands were cupped and held up a few inches above her laying form. Her hands were the source of the light that he had seen. He took a step closer to get a better look at her when her gaze directed itself at him. He hesitated on taking another stepped and noticed that she had a clam expression on his face. Did that mean that she wouldn't cause him any harm?

"Who…are you?" he softly questioned the girl. The girl gently smiled and moved to sit up. Souji got a better look at her. She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. The girl's hair was as white as snow that stopped at her mid back and there was a light blue clip of a butterfly on the right side of her head. He strained his eyes a bit to get a look at the light blue dressed that she was wearing that stopped mid thigh. She was wearing black stockings and blue high heels. He carefully watched her mannerisms and it still reminded him of someone.

"I am called Amaterasu. We have met many times before." The girl replied with a light smile on her lips. Souji froze. _Amaterasu? Isn't that Yukiko's…._ He thought to himself till everything clicked in his mind. That was why she seemed so familiar! She was Yukiko's persona! She resembled Yukiko a lot and not just by her appearance either. What was she doing here though? The girl stood up and walked over to Souji. She placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned a bit.

"It appears to have been cut…" she softly replied with a sigh. Souji was very confused by her statement. "What do you mean?" he softly asked her. She sadly smiled and shook her head. "You will find out soon enough. You should hurry though. Your friends are here to save you." She softly replied. "Wait! What's going on?" Souji asked her in confusion. Amatersu sighed and looked at him sadly. "It appears that there is some internal conflict happening with in you." She softly replied. She turned around and walked back to her patch of flowers and took a seat. "Farewell. We will meet again." She softly replied with a smile on her face. A loud cry could be heard from where he was standing. Souji turned around and hoped that it wasn't as close as he had heard it. It sounded like the winner of that battle had been decided. He turned to ask Amaterasu something, but fog only met him. That was very odd. She had only been there a moment ago. He had no choice, but find his friends that she had mentioned. He started walking in a random direction at this point. He had gotten lost on which direction he had come from and could only hope that he didn't run into the victor of that battle. He glanced ahead and had to squint his eyes a bit to see two bright lights headed in his direction. He wondered what was behind the lights. He quickly jogged toward the lights. As he got closer, he could make out what was behind the lights. It appeared to be a car! The car in question was coming up pretty fast, but the lights were hitting on Souji. The car quickly maneuvered around Souji and came to a stop. That was when he realized that it was actually a limo. The back door opened and the blond hair of Margret's greeted Souji's sight. He was glad to see her that he couldn't even form any words for the moment.

"Get into the car. It's not safe for you to be wandering out there." Margret instructed him. Souji quickly got in and closed the door. He was greeted with the familiar sight of the velvet room. Igor was seated in his usual place with a grin on his face. Souji took a seat and faced the two that had helped him all this time. Margret gently smiled at him and looked like she wasn't expecting him to say anything for a moment. The limo lurched forward and quickly took off to an unknown destination. Souji frowned a bit and looked at the two of them.

"Where are we? I know this is the velvet room, but where was I before? And what was that persona that looked like Izanagi? It was wearing white clothing compared to the black that Izanagi had on. That is assuming it was a persona…" Souji asked them. He had more questions, but he might as start with these basic ones first.

"That was the persona called Izanagi no Okami. He is closer to you than you think. As for your other question…something strange has happened." Margret replied and glanced over at Igor. Souji was even more confused. So that…was a persona then. What did she mean by it being closer to him than he thought? This only gave him more questions.

" Alright, so then why were they fighting? What do you mean by something?" Souji asked as he glanced at both people. He was more focused on Igor's large nose though as the small man shifted a bit.

"We are not sure. All we know is that some force pulled you to this world. " Margret softly replied. Igor only glanced over at Margret and grinned.

"Your journey is not yet complete. This was merely a stepping stone, but there has been a hindrance in this." Igor replied and looked straight at Souji. _What? I wasn't done? I thought that the murders were over. And even Izanami was defeated. What more could there be?_ Souji thought to himself in shock. Not to mention that, but what about getting home? The limo suddenly slowed and came to a stop.

"Well, here is your stop. We shall meet again quite soon." Margret softly replied with a smile. Souji merely nodded as he tried to piece the information that he was given into something that he could understand. He tried the handle on the door and pushed, but it didn't budge an inch. He looked at it question before pushing against it harder. He continued to push, but it wasn't budging an inch. He stepped back and looked at them. "It's not opening…" he softly replied. Margret frowned deeply and glanced at Igor. This time the man had a frown on his face.

"You don't think…" Margret started to say. "Don't think what?" Souji quickly questioned her. "Your body. It must have been separated from you at some point. You won't be able to go back as you currently are." She softly replied. What? "Wait….so I'm just a spirit then? Does that mean…that I died or something?" he questioned her. He was trying to think about this calmly without jumping to conclusions.

"No. There is a possibility that your body could just be in a deep sleep or….something happened to your body in your world. In any case, you are not tied to it at the moment. This is a big problem because normally the body can not survive that long without the soul attached to it." Margret replied. She frowned as she thought deeply on this issue. This hadn't happened before. Normally the person had to of died for this to happen, but Souji….

**=&=**

Yosuke could only stare in shock. It had only been five minutes of Souji's departure and already… He quickly shook his head and tried to think back on everything. He couldn't jump to conclusions. He just couldn't. So, they were saying their goodbyes to him and then followed after the train for as far as they could go. They had watched the train till it was out of sight, but…a large cloud of dark smoke soon appeared in the distance. Before he could even ask the others what it could an announcement came about the train crashing. Everything seemed to freeze around him at this point. He looked at the face of the others and everyone looked panicked. Chie quickly turned to looked at him. Her short brown hair had wiped across her face pretty quickly. "Yosuke call him!" she quickly yelled at him. He could hear the panic in her voice and quickly stuck his hand in his pocket. His hand trembled as he searched his pocket for his phone.

"Hurry it up!" Chie demanded in a pleading voice. "Hold your horses! I'm trying to find it!" He growled out and managed to pull his phone. He looked at everyone to see their eyes on him. He gulped and quickly dialed Souji's number. He held the phone to his ear and waited to hear it ringing on the other end. "Come on…pick up." He pleaded as he heard the second ring go off. He glanced over at everyone and could feel their pressing eyes on him. Why was he the one that do the calling? There was a lot of pressure on him now. He almost didn't here the other voice on the line as it picked up. "S-Souji?" Yosuke questioned on the line. He could hear a lot of interference and it was making it hard to hear if the boy on the line was actually talking to him or not. "Souji if you're there then say something! Damnit! This isn't funny." Yosuke replied as he tried to hold down the panic in his voice. He hear noises of something either walking towards the phone or the sound of something cracking. It was really hard to make out. "….HeLlo?" a voice said on the other side. Yosuke didn't recognize the voice, but maybe it was someone on the train. "Hello? Hey! What's going on over there? Is my friend okay?" Yosuke quickly asked the other persona on the line. "FrIeNd? ME….no HavE Friend….What FrienD look LikE?" the person replied. Yosuke could only question the other person's sanity at this point. Maybe the shock was getting them?

"U-uh…Well, he has grey hair and grey eyes. He should be wearing a school uniform on." Yosuke replied. He glanced over at his friends and he could tell that they were all giving him a questioning look. "….Me nO sEe tHis FriEnd, bUt FrieND SounD TasTy!" the person on the other line replied. Yosuke froze. "Wha-what do you mean!?" he questioned out. Soon a large broadcast was being sent out for all of them to hear.

"_Everyone please evacuate the train station immediately! There has been a report of demons being spotted at the crash site. Many of these demons have already been on the move and are heading toward Inaba! So everyone please evacuate to either your homes or the nearest shelter immediately! _ _I repeat…" _

Everyone quickly looked over at Yosuke to see what he had to say about the call. He had nearly forgotten that he was still on the line with….something. "WHAt yOu Are? HumAn? You SounD TasTY." The demon on the other line replied before cackling. "Ah!" Yosuke quickly yelped and closed his phone. "So? What's the word on Sempai?" the blond hair young male named Kanji questioned Yosuke. Yosuke frowned and looked at the group. "I don't know. I think…I was talking to one of those demons the announcer was warning about. In any case that demon hadn't come across him so for all we know he could still be safe." Yosuke replied as he tried to get everyone's hopes up. He knew that he needed it for the moment. "In any case we should be heading to a shelter." said the dark haired female known as Yukiko. "Right. I don't want to get stuck when these demons come. The one on the phone said that he wanted to eat me because I had a good voice." Yosuke replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face. Chie sighed and shook her head. "Someone sure is full of themselves today. That demon must have been hearing static anyway. Who would think your voice sounded good. It's annoying to hear." Chie replied and started to walk off without saying another word. The others followed right behind her without giving Yosuke a glance.

"Man…..what is her problem? I was just messing around…" Yosuke replied and quickly followed after the others. As they walked through town Yosuke could see people walking with backpacks full of things. "Oh, man! Why didn't I think of that? I'm going to be bored for who knows how long!" he complained as he thought about being stuck in the shelter with nothing. "Well, we could always split up to get some things and then head off to the shelter." Rise replied with a nod of her head. "Or we could stop at Junes to get some things. I'm sure that it would fine for the situation. Then we could pay you back for it later Yosuke." Chie replied with a grin on her face. "Hey! Come on! I still haven't forgotten about the clothes you picked out for Teddie!' Yosuke replied angrily. He was still hurt deeply that he had to start all over again to get that motorcycle that he was saving up for. They had hit the shopping district and passed by a bunch of shops. The streets seemed so deserted that it Yosuke couldn't help but look over his shoulder every few steps that they took. There was a t.v. sitting within plain view by the book store. Yosuke stopped to look at as they got closer and saw that it was turned to the news. They were filming shots of some of the demons that were roaming the outskirts of the town. His eyes widened when they stopped one that looked really familiar. "Hey! I know that one!" he replied as he pointed to the screen. It was showing a small snow man walking around with a blue joker hat on its head.

Everyone moved in for a closer look. "Hey! I remember that. Souji had called it out in one of the battles. I think it's named….Jack frost?" Chie replied as she placed a finger on her chin to think about it more. Yosuke frowned. "Guys. This is bad. These are persona! Why are they walking around town?" Yosuke questioned. "How the hell should I know?" Kanji replied as he shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily group them with personas just yet. Look." Naoto replied as she pointed to the screen. It was showing Jack Frost eating a human being. "What the-? I thought that they were supposed to help us!" Kanji replied in surprise. Yosuke looked away from the screen to keep himself from feeling a bit sick. He looked up as he heard the sound of a helicopter flying up above. "There is no time to think about this now. We must quickly head to the shelter now!" Naoto quickly replied before taking off. "H-hey wait!' Chie called out and quickly followed. "What's gotten into her?" Kanji replied but a loud shriek quickly broke him from saying anything more. He turned and looked down the street. A large owl like persona was quickly heading toward them at a very rapid pace. "Forget Junes! Follow Naoto!' Yosuke yelled out and quickly took off. The others quickly followed suit.

**=&=**

Souji tried his best to not fidget in his seat. He was looking back and forth between Margret and Igor but they weren't really saying anything much. A small jolt went through him and he looked around for a moment in surprised and glanced over at the two to see if they had felt something as well. Igor was glanced over at Margret and sighed. "I see…Something has shifted the balance of this world and next." The small man replied before looking over to Souji. "Everything you think you know about this world should be forgotten. If you don't then you will fall before you even start." He said to Souji and looked him straight in the eye. Souji merely nodded his head. He wasn't sure that the small man with the large nose meant, but he try and take what he said to heart. Igor had never steered him wrong yet. "The path that you have taken is now shrouded in darkness. You will need someone to light the way." Igor softly replied. Souji nodded and thought. Who or what could help at this point? He remembered running into Amaterasu in the thick fog. She had been producing light! If he found her again then just maybe….he could convince her to help him. "I know someone that can help. Even if I manage to get her to help me….how will I return? You said that I was separated from my body somehow." He asked as he looked between them. "You will return as your true self." Igor replied. His true self? What did Igor mean by that exactly? "There is no time to waste. You need to find this person who can guide you. We will meet again when the time is right." Margret softly replied to Souji.

**=&=**

The shelter was dark and musty, but there was plenty of room for everyone to have their own space. Yosuke yawned lazily as he gazed at the little T.V set that he was given. Everyone was crowded around him as their eyes were glued to the news. The group of demons had some how multiplied and were quickly spreading out. For the most part they were still contained within Inaba city limits, but no one knew just how long that would last. It appeared that the demons were getting the upper hand on the police forces that were out there trying to combat them. How many people had died by the hands of these persona look a like creatures? Too many it seemed. "Oy. Any new news?" Kanji asked Yosuke. They had left Kanji in charge of setting up sleeping places for them with the help of Teddie. It was mostly to keep those two busy so they wouldn't cause any headaches. "Nope! Twenty people are dead though. They haven't even managed to reach the trains that crashed either. It seems that is where more of them keep coming from." Yosuke replied and sighed in frustration. He was worried about Souji. Was the grey haired boy alright?

"Sempai…." Rise softly sighed and frowned deeply. Yosuke turned his head to the right to glance over at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "W-woah! Don't worry. I'm sure that he is okay. I mean…come on! He defeated Izanami and saved everyone. There is no way that he would go down so easily. So…so please don't cry." Yosuke replied. He couldn't deal with tears, especially if it came from a girl. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation to be honest, but he knew that it would only prompt him to feel down as well. He watched as Yukiko and Chie ushered Rise away from the group. Yosuke frowned and turned his attention back to the T.V. It was the only thing that was keeping his mind off of their missing leader for the moment.

**=&=**

After bidding farewell to Margret and Igor, Souji set off in hopes of finding Amaterasu. She would be his only hope in returning home. He was wondering how everyone was doing. He sighed softly to himself. What was he kidding? He would be on the train heading home. He wondered how much time would have passed when he gets back. Will he have arrived at home when he woke up? He could only wait and see. He wandered blindly through the thick fog. He hadn't stumbled across anything for the moment and wondered if Amaterasu was really out here to begin with. A blinding light suddenly showed itself far ahead of him. He ran toward the direction of it. He could only hope that it was the persona that he was looking for. He stumbled out of the think fog and met Amaterasu who was standing with a gentle smile on her face. "Ah. It seems that we meet again. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Amaterasu softly asked. Souji grinned. "I need your help. The path back home is too dark. I need your light to show me the way." He softly replied. Amatersu looked thoughtfully at Souji for a moment.

"Alright, but I must warn you that is it very dangerous. There are shadows that lurk through the fog and my light will give us away. Are you okay with that? It is a surprise that you didn't run into any on your way here." she softly asked him. Souji thought about that for a moment. So there were shadows lurking about as well? Just how was he going to defend himself if they got caught by one? He was luck to make it this far without running into one. "I…I don't know. I won't be able to help you or myself if we were to get spotted by them. If only I could fight…" he replied. Amaterasu sighed and walked over to Souji. "Do you forget who I am? I am a goddess. I can fend for myself. The problem is more of how will you be able to defend yourself…." She softly replied and thought for a moment. "Give me your hand." She softly said as an idea came to her. Souji gave her a questioning look but held out his hand. Amaterasu took his hand in hers and looked at him in the eye. "I'm going to transfer some of my power into you. I don't know what will happen, but hopefully you will be able to use it to fight. It might be a bit painful, however." She warned him.

"It's alright." Souji replied. He would bear with the pain if it meant that he could help protect her. It was the least he could do since she was to be his guide home. Amaterasu looked down at Suoji's hand and closed her eyes. Her hand glowed brightly and grasped Souji's painfully. Souji grit his teeth as he tried to stay still. Her grip hurt quite a bit, but it was nothing to the sudden wave of pain that hit him out of nowhere. "Ah!" he gasped out and tried to bite back the yell he wanted to produce from his throat. He looked down at his hand and could see a yellow light coming from it. It was different from the white light that Amaterasu was producing. He closed his eyes as the light became too bright for him to look at. The pain was becoming unbearable, but then…it suddenly stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his hand. There was a symbol on his hand. It looked like a tattoo actually. It was an out line of a diamond with a lightning bolt in the center of it. He looked over at Amaterasu and saw a gentle smile on her face. "I am glad that it worked. This should work for now." She softly replied and looked at Souji.

Souji brought his hand up for a closer looked and touched the marking. It really was a tattoo wasn't it? He could feel the smooth texture of his skin just fine where the tattoo was placed. "Are you alright?" Amaterasu asked him as she watched him inspect his hand. "I'm fine. I was just wondering….how do I use this?" Souji asked her. She frowned a bit. "I'll show when the time comes. I'm hoping that you won't have to use it at all." She softly replied. Souji nodded his head and didn't ask her any further questions. She had appeared to be a bit upset when he had asked her that question. The last thing he would want to do was to get her upset. She was supposed to guide him after all. "Let's go." Amaterasu replied and started to walk into the fog. She held her hand out in front of her and sent out a strong pulse of light in her hand. Souji slowly followed behind her. He would look around everyone few steps to make sure that they wouldn't be ambushed by anything. Amaterasu stopped in her tracks and looked out a ahead. Souji nearly ran into her, but looked out in the direction she was looking. The fog…looked darker and thicker than before. "This must be the way." He heard her say before she started to walk further. He followed behind and looked around. He was getting the feeling of being watched but he could place where the looker could be hiding. "These shadows-" he asked her before she quickly silenced him with her hand.

A mumble of noises could be heard up ahead. Souji had to strain a bit to hear what was being said. "So you're saying that Loki thinks that we will win against the shadows?" a feminine tone said. "Well, apparently the guy is forming a group of us up so we can take them down. I don't know how he will do it though. Erebus is someone who won't die, hee hoo." said another voice that sounded fairly familiar. "I don't see why we have to get caught up in all of this. I can already see that Loki is up to something that he isn't telling the King and Queen. Pisses me off." grumbled another voice. "Cheer up guys! We may be able to do some good and be able to raise up in rank." A cheerful female voice replied. Souji had caught everything, but nothing was making sense to him. '_So…these guys up head are planning on wiping out the shadows? Why does the name Loki sound so familiar? Who is this Erebus? A shadow too?'_ Souji thought to himself. Before he could think even further, sounds of footsteps headed in their direction. He froze in place and held his breath in anticipation of what was coming toward them. Something purple quickly flew past and Souji turned around to look at the direction it was headed. It seemed to have decided to turn around however and fly back toward his location.

He bit his bottom lip and turned around to warn Amaterasu, but spotted the other creatures. He looked in surprise. It was persona that he had used at one point or another. It was to be put bluntly Jack Frost, Pyro Jack and High Pixie. "Well, well, look what we have here." Pryro Jack said as he cackled a bit. The lantern he held jiggled a bit as he moved in laughter. The purple thing quickly settled back with the group and Souji saw that it was Pixie. He didn't understand why he was suddenly seeing all of these personas. "No time for laughing. They must have been here for a while. So what are you? Spies?" High Pixie questioned as she placed both hands on her hips. "We are just on our way to the human world. Let us pass." Amaterasu replied as she got into a defensive stance. "Sorry, no one can pass that hasn't been approved by the king and queen. It's orders, hee hoo." Jack Frost replied. "But I bet you already knew that. I guess we have to teach you guys a lesson on going against us." Pixie replied with a grin. What the? They hadn't even started anything! He looked at Amaterasu who pulled out a small hand held fan. "Now would be a great time to show me how to use this." He replied as he motioned to his hand.

"There is no time. Stay back!" Amaterasu ordered. She quickly spun in a circle and held her fan up high. A bright light engulfed her and her appearance changed to the one that he was more used to seeing. She was a form of light with silver like feathers around. She held a shield and sword in each hand. She turned her attention to the four persona that where in battle stances. "Agidyne!" she called out. A large orange flame surrounded Jack Frost and engulfed him. When the flames soon vanished he was left sitting on the ground. "Oh no! Jack!" Pixie called out. She went over to him and quickly healed his wounds. "You're going to pay for hurting my brother!" Pyro Jack growled out. High Pixie quickly flew over to Amaterasu and called out "Zio!". A large bolt of lightning came down and struck Amaterasu. She took the pain and didn't falter until Jack Frost sent a ball of ice in her direction. She got hit and fell back. The other persona's attacked without hesitation. Souji could only watch as Amatersu was getting attacked. He had to do something! He couldn't just sit by and watch her get beaten up like this! He balled his fist and felt a surge of energy pass through him. He was engulfed in a bright yellow light. He closed his eyes and felt a shift in his body. "What!?" one of the personas questioned in surprise. Souji slowly opened his eyes and looked around before looking down at himself. He was met with quite a surprise. He looked at his gloved hand that had metal claws at the end of them. He looked down at the black leather type jacket with the zip that went down the middle. He nearly fell over as he looked down at his feet. He was standing on metal blades! He looked down at his right hand only to find a spear. He quickly brought a hand to his face and actually felt it….it was metal.

"Get him!" Pyro Jack growled out. The persona's rushed toward him with the heavy intent to kill. Souji wasted no time in rushing toward. He only pressed off the ground and went flying forward. He swung his spear in a high circle and watched the group cry out in agony. "Zio!" High pixie yelled out before a large bolt of lightning struck Souji. Souji stood blinking. It had only felt like a small zap that he would have gotten from a door knob handle. He pressed forward and slashed at the group. He quickly brought them to their knees in a matter of minutes. "Who…who are you?" Pyro Jack questioned as he panted for breath.

"They call me….Izanagi." Souji replied without a thought.

* * *

Miralover: Had to end it right there! But I'm working on the second chapter already so please review!


End file.
